Tori's Bad Day
by fanficta
Summary: Tori has a really bad day. Based off of episode I Love Lothor
1. Part 1: The beginnings of a bad day

This story is based off of the Episode I Love Lothor. it is tori centered obviously. I dont own the episode or the show. I dont even own an iPod.

Tori's Bad Day

The day actually started pretty well for Tori. Storm Chargers was giving a bunch of cooking demonstrations, and she couldn't wait for them to start. She had asked Cam to come with her.

The guys came into Storm Chargers and started acting like… well, like them.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Dustin

"Real Sport Pro Cook-off?"

"Yeah." Said Tori as she got ready to defend herself. (or at least the course)

"Since when is cooking an action sport?"

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a bunch of cooking demonstrations." Replied Kelly

"Dude, this stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it." Said Dustin

"Stick around. You might be surprised said Tori as she walked towards the door.

"Hey." Said Cam, as he walked in

"Hey."

"Cam, your taking _cooking_?" ask Shane as he and the other guys started to laugh.

"Look, Tori wanted someone to take a class with her and dad said I should get out more. So here I am."

"Yeah, but cooking class?" laughed Shane as he gestured at Tori and Cam.

Cam looked towards the door as some girls walked in. Hunter turned around and started to say hi.

"It has its advantages," said Cam as he turned back to Shane.

"ohh," said Shane putting his finger to his head

"Dudes got a point," said Dustin.

"Ladies!" said Shane as he walked over to them with Dustin right behind.

_Finally_, thought Tori. The guys had left for the girls behind her. Cam started to whisper in her ear.

"How long before one of them burns the store down trying to impress those girls?" he whispered.

Tori started to giggle. She turned around and saw the guys being… the guys. She laughed.

After a few minutes though, she turned around so she was looking at Shane.

"I thought cooking was lame," she said.

"What?" Shane laughed. "Who said that?" Shane started to turn around so that all the cute girls could hear him. "I mean, everyone should know how to cook." He finished. Some of the girls around him giggled and Tori sat back down as Kelly began.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Let's get started," she began. "Today's recipe, Storm Charger Smoothies," she said as she added some fruit to a blender. She then turned it on and started to talk over it. "After blending the fruit, add the yogurt."

After Kelly was finished making the smoothies, they all got to sample. Of course no one noticed Marah and Kapri. So no one saw a love potion tablet land in the smoothie. Blake picked up one of the smoothies.

"Past the lips, over the gums," he said. He started to drink some of his smoothie. He made a face as he said, "Woah. That tasted weird."

"Let me see," said Cam. "Hmm," he said as he took a sip.

"It's not very sweet is it?" Asked Tori.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you." Said Cam.

_Okay_, thought Tori. _That was weird._

"Uhh… Thanks, I guess," she said and then turned to Blake. He was staring at with this goofy grin. "Why are staring at me like a love – sick baboon?" she asked him.

"Because he is one," said Cam almost angrily.

"Hey!" Blake shouted.

"Oooh," said Shane and Dustin.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation."

"Back off," said Blake as he emptied his smoothie on Cam, "I saw her first."

"Oooh," said people in the crowd, including Hunter.

"Make me," said Cam as he emptied a smoothie on Blake.

"I will," growled Blake. He grabbed another smoothie, and threw its contents on Blake.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled someone. And the smoothie tossing began


	2. Part 2: Tied to a cactus

a/n – if you don't remember this episode of PRNS, you can watch it on youtube. sorry i tried to link it several times - it didnt work Now for part two.

After the smoothie disaster, everyone went home to change. Tori was on her way back to Storm Chargers for the second part of the cooking demonstrations. As she walked back she heard someone call her.

"Tori! Yo, wait up!"

"Huh," said Tori. She turned around and saw Blake and Cam behind her holding sparkly gift bags.

"Uhh, I got you a little somthin," said Blake. He handed her the gift bag in his hands.

"How sweet," said Tori. She took the bag from his hands. "My very own," she paused, wondering if she should laugh or cry. Then she smiled as she said, "socket wrench set. This is really…"

"Pathetic and impersonal?"

"Yeah," said Blake, "You'd know everything about being pathetic and impersonal, wouldn't cha?"

"A true man would know what a woman really wants," started Cam, "is acne face wash." He pulls a bottle of it out of his gift bag as Blake begins to laugh. Tori felt like crying. Tori starts to give the gift bag back to Blake.

"I think I need a little time. Alone." As she starts to walk away she says, "I'll catch you two later." As she walked away she could hear the beginnings of a fight, but decided they were being too weird to be reasonable. As she walked by a big T.V. studio she saw the last thing she expected to.

"Kelzacks!" She exclaimed. "At a T.V. studio?" she decided to check it out for herself. She snuck into the studio. She saw a monster talking to Lothor. She thought she heard him say something about magic but wasn't sure. Thinking she had been seen, She hid behind a prop cactus. She then heard something about a Lothor Love Fest. _Okay_, she thought, _I have to get closer._ She started to move behind a prop that was a bit closer when out of nowhere a deep voice says, "This is a closed set."

_Zurgane!_ Thought Tori. She started to cringe as she looked at him.

"Security," Zurgane said as a bunch of Kelzacks appeared, "escort this prisoner to her doom."

Tori got into a fighting stance as Zurgane commanded, "Now!"

Tori started to fight the Kelzacks using various props to help her. She was about to morph when a bunch of Kelzacks grabbed her and Zugane caught her in a huge butterfly net. Zugane than tied her to the prop cactus that she had been hiding behind.

"Now that ought to hold you," he laughed. Then he walked up to Lothor.

"Sir! Excellent news. We have captured the blue ranger." He gestured to the cactus. As if to illustrated that she was really caught, she tried to pull the ties down. It didn't work. Lothor waved it off.

"Not now. I'm about to make my big debut."

"And your up!" said what appeared to be a giant rat.

Tori couldn't find any way out of the situation. So she sat and watched what had to be the most pathetic family sit com ever. She heard Zurgane tell the rat to go to the beach and attack some rangers. She tried even harder to break free._ Great_, she thought. _This is just great. First Blake and Cam start acting really weird and somehow we all end up covered in smoothie. Than they try to impress me with tools and acne face wash. And now I'm tied up to a giant cactus. Today just isn't my day. _Then she heard Zurgane telling Lothor that he had a whole bunch of people ready to do his bidding. Lothor told him to wait for the next episode when he told them all to jump off of a bridge.

"I'll tune in for that!" chuckled Zurgane. They walked out of the room, leaving Tori completely unguarded.

"That's what you think," Tori said to his back. She got her mouth close enough to the tie that held one of her hands. "Sensai, Lothor is plotting to brainwash the world through T.V." she said into her morphor.

"Well," replied Sensai, "He's a little late for that. But I am working on the problem. Right now you must help Blake and Cam."

"Right," she said into her morphor. Using her freed hand, she untied her other wrist and left the building.


	3. Part 3: Big fight scene

A/n yay I got three reviews! Which is actually three more than I expected! To jonoave, I was not planning on changing the episode, which means unfortunately, most of the fic is only the episode with Tori's thought behind the whole thing.

Now for Part 3

Tori ran as fast as she could to the beach. When she got there, she saw Cam and Blake fighting each other, morphed, and the monster watching from several feet away. _This is too weird, even for them. I gotta stop them._ She ran over and started to try and stop the fight.

"Hello? Isn't that the alien over there?" She pointed and tried to pull them apart. The second after she pushed through, they were at it again.

"It's time you knew the truth, Tori." Blake said this while looking at Tori and pushing his weapon at Cam's.

"What?" said Tori. She started trying to stop them again. "Stop it you guys! Stop it!" Tori turned around and saw that the alien was about to attack her. She started to morph. "Ninja Storm. Ranger Form. HA!" She morphed just as Mr. Ratwell shot her down. "Ahh!" she cried out. She fell on the sand. The guys stopped their fighting long enough to see her fall.

"Tori!" The guys ran over to her. "Tori, are you okay?" they asked her. They started to help her up.

"She won't be for long," said a voice behind them. The guys turned around just in time to find themselves being hit by a several shots. The last shot got all three of them. Tori found herself once again being blasted into the air, only this time Blake and Cam were at either side_. This is as good a time as any to talk some sense into them. _

"Cam, Blake, you're under a spell. You have to fight it." said Tori. She tried to get up, but fell.

"This is no spell," said Cam. He also tried to get up and fell.

"My feelings are real," said Blake. He was the first to succeed in standing up. After standing, he said, "And I'm gonna prove it."

"Come on you love sick stoodge." Blake began to walk towards him. "Show me what you've got."

"Blake, don't!"

"I'll protect you, Tori"

"How heroic!"

"Blake, No!" said Tori. As Blake was fired at, she tried getting up again, but it didn't work. "Get back!"

"You want some more!" Mr. Ratwell fired at Blake. Tori pulled her visor back.

"Blake," she cried. Blake, hearing Tori, got into a fighting stance once more.

"What! Now I'm getting mad," said Mr. Ratwell. He shot some more at Blake. Blake pulled Tori up and said,

"You gotta get out of here." He half threw her to the side as another hit came his way. But this time he managed to absorb the attack at release it.

"Huh," said Mr. Ratwell.

"Woah," said Cam. Tori smiled as she half sighed in relief.

"Impossible. Nobody could be that strong."

"Nothing can beat the power of love." Blake walked toward Mr. Ratwell, made him drop his weapon, got ready to throw a punch and said, "This is for you, Tori." Then he punched Mr. Ratwell and the producer fell to the ground.

"Okay, Blake," said Cam, "You win." Cam looked to the ground and saw part of Blake's weapon. He picked it up, threw it and yelled, "Catch!"

Blake destroyed Mr. Ratwell and then he began to speak.

"Tori, I," he stoped as a light pink heart came out of his body. "Huh." The heart floated upwards. When it was above his head it popped. "Woah," he said. As soon as it had, Tori looked toward Cam. The same thing happened to him. _What was that? Probably whatever was making them act so weird_. She decided. Then Shane, Dustin, and Hunter showed up. They ran over to Tori, the only one still on the ground.

"Tori, are you okay?" asked Shane. He and Hunter started to help her up. With their help she was able to stand. "What happened?" asked Shane.

"I don't know," said Tori, "But I got worked." Even though Shane and Hunter were holding her up. She managed to fall to her knees.

"Tori," said Blake. He and Cam were now in front of her with the rest of the group. Then a scroll of enpowerment came down. Mr. Ratwell grew to the size of skyscraper.

"This is the big time!" said Mr. Ratwell. Hunter let go of Tori as he and Dustin took one step forward, Dustin, now holding Tori and Hunter next to his brother.

"We'll handle this one, right, Cam?" Blake turned to face Cam.

"Yeah." Then looking at Tori he said, "This one's ours." Turning away from her, he said, "Samurai Storm Chopper, now!"

"Ready?"

"Thunder zords!"

Tori watched the battle from the ground leaning on both Shane and Dustin. She felt kind of bad that they would be fighting because of her. Her spirits were lifted, though, when the Thunder Storm megazord and the Samurai megazord were joined together to form a new megazord.

"Check it! A new combo megazord," said Dustin. He voiced Tori thoughts exactly.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. The new megazord obliterated Mr. Ratwell.

Tori decided that this had definitely been the worst day of her life so far. _Let's review.Shane and the guys mad fun of Cam because I got him to take cooking with me. Than when the girls walk in, the other guys decide to take the class too. Blake and Cam fought over me and the consequent food fight meant I had to go home and wash all that gunk outta my hair. Then they tried to impress me with tools and, _she shuddered_, acne face wash. Even my ex – boyfriend is not dense enough to buy me acne face wash! Then I got tied to a cactus. After breaking free, I got to go get hit so hard that I couldn't stand on my own. Definitely the worst day ever. But it does make me wonder something. What was Blake gonna say when he said It's time for you to know the truth. I wonder if the guys are at ninja ops. _

She left home and headed for Ops.


	4. Part 4: Not so bad

A/N – this is the last part of the story. Maybe ill write something more original. Maybe this is my first and last story. Tell me what your want, and if I don't get any busier, ill do it.

Part Four.

"If this is a love hangover," said Cam, "I hope I never fall in love again."

"I hear that," said Blake.

_On top of that list let me add the boys insulting right in front of me!_Tori gave them a look.

"Oh." Said Blake. He realized why she was mad in less than a second. "Umm. I mean at least not while under a..a spell."

_Okay, maybe I'll let that one slide but now's as good a time as any to pop the big question. _

"So, what were you gonna tell me when you said 'It's time for her to know the truth'?"

"Umm," began Blake. Behind him Shane and Hunter walked in with a big plate of fried chicken.

"A peace offering," interjected Shane, "Since your cooking class kinda got messed up."

"Home made and from the heart," added Hunter.

"Fried Chicken? There's something wrong this actually looks edible." The guys laughed at her statement as Dustin walked in.

"Who ordered takeout? I'm starved," said Dustin. He held the empty buckets in his hands.

Oh, they are so not off the hook now!

"Since when does home made food come in a bucket?" She asked this with a smile on her face.

"Ohh. Busted!"

_Oh well, food is food._She grabbed two of the legs and walked over to Hunter. She put an arm around him and gave him the leg as a sign of forgiveness. _Well the day could have gone better, but its times like these that make up for it all _

_The End._

Okay, really short. But I have hw so I don't care.


End file.
